Percy Jackson is a Freak!
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Annabeth Chase doesn't lie. She just has problems with telling the truth. Not after she sees what one decision to go against the Quahogs could do. It was four years ago when someone exposed the team's SAT cheating. What if that someone reappears. Annabeth is already juggling two boys (not her fault) at one time. Why add another to the concoction ? Percabeth! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson is a Freak!

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and Meg Cabot_

* * *

"Oh my God, whats she doing here?" my best friend, Silena Beauregard, was asking, as I came up to the corner booth to hand out menus.

Silena wasn't talking about me. She was glaring at someone at another table.  
But I couldn't be bothered to look and see who Silena was talking about, since my boyfriend, Luke, was sitting next to her, smiling up at me the smile that's been making girls insides melt since about the fifth grade, when we all started noticing Luke's even white teeth and highly kissable lips.

It still freaks me out that out of all the girls in school, I'm the one he picked to kiss with those lips.

"Hey, babe," Luke said to me, blinking his long, sexy eyelashes; the ones that I overheard my stepmom telling Silena's mom over the phone are totally wasted on a guy. He snaked an arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"Hi," I said, a little breathlessly. Not just because of the squeeze, but because I had a twelve-top (Mrs. Hogarth's ninety-seventh birthday party) that was running me ragged, refilling their iced tea glasses and such, so I was panting a little anyway. "How was the movie?"

"Lame," Silena answered for everyone. "You didn't miss anything. Lindsay should stick with red; blond does nothing for her. Seriously, though. What's Morgan Castle doing here?" Silena used the menu I'd just given her to point at a table over in Shaniqua's section. "I mean, she's got some nerve."

I started to say Silena was wrong. No way would Morgan Castle be caught dead at the Gull 'n' Gulp. Especially at the height of the summer season, when the place was so packed. Locals, like Morgan; know better than to try to set foot near this place during high season. At least, not without a reservation. If you don't have a reservation at the Gull 'n' Gulp; even on a Tuesday night, like tonight during high season, you can expect to wait at least an hour for a table; two hours on weekends.  
Not that the tourists seem to mind. That's because Jill, the hostess, gives them each one of those giant beepers you can't fit into your pocket and mistakenly walk away with, and tells them she'll beep them when a table opens up.

You'd be surprised at how well people take this information. I guess they're used to it, from their TGIFs and Cheesecake Factories back home, or whatever. They just take their beeper and spend their hour-long wait strolling up and down the pier. They look over the side rails at the striped bass swimming around in the clear water ("Look, Mommy!" some kid will always yell. "Sharks!"), and maybe wander over to historic Old Towne Eastport, with its cobblestone streets and quaint shops, then wander back and peer into the yachts at the Summer People watching satellite TV and sipping their gin and tonics.

Then their beeper goes off, and they come hurrying over for their table.

Sometimes, while Jill's leading them to a table in my section, I'll overhear a tourist go, "Why couldn't we have just sat THERE?" and see them point to the big booth in the corner.

And Jill will be all, "Oh, sorry. That's reserved."

Except that this is a total lie. The booth isn't reserved. Well, not technically. We just hold it open every night, in case of VIPs.

Not that Eastport, Connecticut, sees that many VIPs. Or, okay, any. Sometimes between lunch and dinner, when there's a lull, Jill and Shaniqua and I will sit around and fantasize about what wed do if a REAL celebrity walked into the place, like Chad Michael Murray (although we've gone off him a bit since his divorce) or Jared Padalecki, or even Prince William (you never know. He could have gotten his yacht lost, or whatever).

The crazy thing is, even if, by some incredible fluke, an actual VIP like that did show up at the Gull 'n' Gulp, he wouldn't get a seat at the VIP booth. Because in Eastport, Connecticut, the only true VIPs are the Quahogs.

And that's who the corner booth is always saved for: any Quahog who, for whatever reason, might not have made a reservation at the Gull 'n' Gulp during high season and needs a table.

Shocking but true: Every once in a while a tourist will wander into the restaurant who has never heard of a quahog. Peggy, the manager, had to take me aside my first day working at the Gulp last June when a tourist was like, "Whats a quahog?"

Only they said it the way its spelled, KWAH-hog, instead of the way its supposed to be pronounced, which is KOH-hog.

And I was all, "You dont know what a QUAHOG is?" and almost died laughing.

Peggy explained to me, very stiffly, that quahogs actually aren't that well-known outside of the Northeast, and that people from the Midwest, for instance, have probably never even heard of them before.

She was speaking of the bivalve, of course. Because that's what a quahog is; a type of clam that, when mixed in a pot with a lot of potatoes, onions, leeks, heavy cream, and flour, makes for the Gull 'n' Gulps bestselling chowder. That type of quahog is what Eastport has been known for since like the 1600s, practically.

Now, though, our town is known for a different type of quahog entirely. Because the Quahogs is also the name of Eastport High Schools football team, which has won the state championship every year since before I was born, sixteen years ago.

Well, except for one year. The year I was in eighth grade.

But no one ever talks about that year.

It's hard to say which quahogs the towns residents are proudest of, the clams or the team. If I had to guess, I'd say it's the football team. It's easy to take a clam especially one that's been around for that long for granted. The team's only been on its winning streak for a decade and a half.

And the memory of what it felt like NOT to have the best team in the state is still fresh in everybody's mind, since it was only four years ago, after all, that they were forced to forfeit that single season.

That's why nobody in town questions the corner booth. Even if some local did, for whatever reason, show up at the Gull n'' Gulp during the summer season without a reservation, he wouldn't expect to be seated in the empty corner booth. That booth is for Quahogs, and Quahogs only.

And everybody knows it.

Especially my boyfriend, Luke Castellan. That's because Luke, following in the footsteps of his big brother, two-time All-State first team defensive end Jake Castellan, is this year's varsity Quahog kicker. Luke, like his brother before him, loves the corner booth. He likes to stop by the Gull 'n' Gulp when I'm working, and sit there till I'm done, drinking free Cokes and inhaling quahog fritters (deep-fried dough with bits of clam inside that you dip in a sweet n sour sauce. This is the only kind of quahog I can stand to eat, because the dough masks the quahogs rubbery texture, and the sauce masks their total tastelessness. I am not a fan of the quahog, the bivalve variety, I mean. Not that I've dared mention this to anyone. I don't want to get run out of town).

Anyway, then, when my shift is up, Luke puts my bike in the back of his four by four, and we make out in the cab until my curfew, which is midnight in the summertime.

So the corner booth is a total win-win situation, if you ask me.

Of course, lots of times Luke isn't the only Quahog in the corner booth. Sometimes his brother, Jake who now works for their dad's construction company comes along.  
Not tonight, though. Tonight Luke's brought along Quahog defensive lineman Jamal Jarvis and his girlfriend, Martha Wu, as well as quarterback Charles Beckendorf.

And, of course, wherever Charles goes, my best friend, Silena Beauregard, has to trail along, since she and Charles have been attached at the hip all summer, ever since Silena's former boyfriend; last year's Quahog quarterback, All-State Most Valuable Player Rick Stamford graduated in the spring and sent Silena a 'Dear Silena' text message, telling her he needed his space and wanted to see other girls when he goes to UCLA in the fall.

Which, if you ask me, was pretty decent of him. He could have strung Silena along all summer and then just dumped her when he got to California or even just gone ahead and seen other girls behind her back, and not told her, and come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas vacations expecting to pick things up where they'd left them. It's not like, being all the way across the country, Silena ever would have known Rick had his tongue in some Kappa Kappa Gammas mouth.

Although it actually is possible even easy to see other people behind your significant other's back while living in the same town without that person (or anyone else, for that matter) ever finding out. Easier, for instance, than hiding the fact that you can't stand quahogs (the supposedly edible kind).

I'm just saying.

So it was nice of Rick not to string Silena along. I told her that at the time, even though it didn't seem to console her much. Silena didn't really calm down until she found out Charles had broken up with Beth Ridley, due to her cheating on him with this hottie from Australia she met while crewing on her uncles para sailing charter.

So Silena invited Charles over to her house to commiserate about their no-good exes in her Jacuzzi over Boylans cream soda (Silena's was sugar-free, of course). Charles didn't even try to take her bikini top off, which really impressed Silena.

So of course she hooked up with him.

For such a small town, a lot of stuff happens in Eastport. Sometimes its hard to keep up.

Like right now, for instance. Because when I looked over at Morgan Castle's table and saw who she was with, I knew EXACTLY what she was doing at the Gull 'n' Gulp on a Tuesday night in high season.

And I also knew I didn't have time for the drama that was about to erupt. I mean, I had Mrs. Hogarth's birthday twelve-top to deal with.

Silena didn't know that, though, and even if she had, she wouldn't have cared. I've been best friends with Silena Beauregard, the most popular girl in my class, since second grade when I let her cheat off me during a spelling quiz. Silena had been a wreck that day, on account of her kitten having gone in to get spayed. Silena had convinced herself Muffy wasn't going to survive.

So I took pity on her and let her copy my answers.

Muffy got through her surgery just fine, and grew into a fat cat whom I got to know quite well from the frequent slumber parties I attended at Silena's house afterward, Silena not being the kind of person to forget a kindness.

That's what I love about Silena.

It's all the drama I could live without.

Oh my God, is that Chrysaor Fluteley ? Silena was totally staring at Morgan's table.

That's even WEIRDER. Whats HE doing here? This is hardly his kind of place. I mean, considering that no Hollywood casting scouts are likely to walk in.

"Hey, Annabeth," Charles said, ignoring his girlfriends outburst. This was typical Charles behavior. He is a notorious smoother-over, one of those people who is always calm, no matter what the situation, even a Morgan Castle and Chrysaor Fluteley dining together at the Gull 'n' Gulp. That's why he and Silena make such a good couple. She's a disruptor, and he's a smoother-over. Together, they're almost like one normal person. "How you doing? Busy tonight, huh?"

"Way busy," I said. He had no idea. This family from, like, Ohio or something had come in earlier, and the parents had let their kids run around all over the place, bothering Jill up at the hostess stand, throwing french fries out into the water (even though the signs on the pier supports say, very clearly, DO NOT FEED THE BIRDS OR FISH ), getting in the way of the busboys when they were carrying enormous trays of used plates, shrieking for no reason, that sort of thing.

If my brothers and I had acted that way in a restaurant, my mom would have made us go sit out in the car.

But these parents just smiled like they thought their kids were so cute, even when one of them blew milk at me from a straw.

And then, after all that, they only left a three-dollar tip.

Hello. Do you know what you can buy in Eastport for three dollars? Nothing.

"I'll make this quick, then," Charles was saying. "I'll have a Coke."

"Make it two," Jamal said.

"Make it three," Luke said, with another one of his knee-melting smiles. I could tell by the way he couldn't take his eyes off me that things were going to get steamy in the cab of his truck later on. I knew the cami I was wearing had been a good idea, even though Peggy has a thing about bra straps showing, and had almost made me go home to change until Jill had pointed out her bra straps show every single night, and if it's okay for the hostess, why not the wait staff?

"Diet for me, please, Annabeth," Martha said.

"Me, too," Silena said.

"Two diets, three regulars, and two quahog fritter platters coming up," I said, gathering the menus. We always throw in free quahogs for the Quahogs. Because it's good for business to have the most popular guys in town hanging out at your establishment. "Be back in a minute, guys."

I winked at Luke, who winked back. Then I hurried to turn in their order and get the drinks.

I couldn't help glancing in Chrysaor's direction on my way to the soda station and saw him staring at me over the top of Morgan's head. He had that look on his face, the same look he got when I was taking his headshots for his college apps, and the stills of him for the Quahog Gazette during that really intense scene from The Breakfast Club , which our school put on, where Bender talks about how his dad burned him for spilling paint on the garage floor. Chrysaor played Bender, and you could TOTALLY see how Claire, the schools prom queen, would go for him.

Chrysaor really is talented. I wouldn't be surprised to see him in the movies someday. Or some TV series about sensitive but fearless doctors, or whatever. He's already got an agent and goes on auditions and everything. He almost got a part in a Daisy sour cream commercial, but was beat out at the last minute when the director decided to go in a different direction and use a five-year-old instead.

Which I could understand. I mean, its sour cream. How intense do you want the guy to look about it? Even now, Chrysaor was looking at me so intensely that Morgan, who was trying to talk to him, totally paused and looked around to see what he was staring at.

Quick as a flash, I turned my back on them and leaned down to ask Mrs. Hogarth if there was anything she needed.

"Oh, no, Annabeth, dear," she said, beaming at me. "Everything is just lovely. Larry, honey, you remember Annabeth Chase, don't you? Her mother and father own Chase Properties, the real estate firm in town."

Mrs. Hogarth's son, who was in Eastport with his wife (and some of his kids and some of their kids and a few of their kids) to take his mom and her best friends from her assisted-living community out for her birthday, smiled. "Is that so?"

"And Annabeth takes pictures for her school paper," Mrs. Hogarth went on. "And for our community newsletter. She took that nice picture of the quilting club. Remember, Anne Marie?"

"I thought I looked fat in it," said Mrs. OCallahan, who, by the way, is fat. Although I'd tried to Photoshop out some of the excess, knowing she'd complain later.  
"Well," I said, super chipperly. "Is everyone ready for dessert?"

"Oh, I think so, "Mrs. Hogarth's son said with a wink. He'd stopped by earlier with a cake from Strong's Bakery, which we'd stashed in the back and which I was supposed to bring out while singing 'Happy Birthday'. The Hogarths had forgotten to get candles, though, so I'd run over to the card shop and picked up two shaped like the numbers nine and seven. They were kids' candles, with clowns on them, but I knew Mrs. Hogarth wouldn't mind.

"Oh, nothing for me, thanks," Mrs. Hogarth said. "I'm stuffed. That grouper was delicious!"

"I'll be right back to see if anyone wants coffee, then," I said, and hurried around the corner to the soda station, still careful not to look back in Chrysaor's direction.

Ducking into the kitchen, I grabbed Mrs. Hogarth's cake, threw on the two candles, and started out again and almost crashed right into Chrysaor Fluteley, who, looking at me intensely the whole time, took the cake from my hands, set it next to the coffeemaker, grabbed me by both shoulders, and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

A/N:

Before you chew me out and ask why I haven't updated my other stories, let me tell you that I only copy and pasted this. Then I edited it. So, it only took half an hour than me doing one chapter which takes up to 2 hours or more.

Before you chew me out and complain why Annabeth is a two timer, she had a rough life in the past and since she has a tone of secrets, she's clearly frustrated that she can't be honest. So, in the end, she'll get back on track.

If you've already read the story, you'll already know what happens. I just edited some stuff.

Peace out,

Amy (Who is really lazy to update right now and knows that many of her readers are stressing out on why she keeps making new stories.)

P.S. I'm sort of following one of my favourite author on FF, Cresenta's Lark's footsteps. She makes stories, a good start for a chapter and leaves them hanging for that while. I'm becoming like her.

I promise that after **October 2013**, I will update **A LOT** because my exams are over by then.


	2. Updating News

**Updating News**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this. So, basically, *LOL, do that line in Harry Style's deep voice* this is not a new chapter. Believe me, I hate a chapter tease. Sorry but I had to do this. I probably won't be updating for about *ponders : starting from January until October* a Riordan period. Wait, don't close this just yet.**

**I am not updating for that long because I have to focus on my studies. In October, I have this MEGA HUGE examination that is really important. I have to master more than 10 topics for one subject I am taking. I am taking 9 subjects. So, it's about 90 topics for all. The one subject I am sure I can get an A on is English. This exam is really important to me because I go to a school where religious views is a main priority. It's a special school. While other students at other schools take only 8 topics, my school takes 9 in addition for an extra language. **

**I have to get an A in my religion test and at least pass that extra language test to stay at that school. In my last exam, I got 8As and 1B. Even if that can make sure I stay at the school, I want to get all As because that would make my parents really happy. **

**Next year, I have more activities. I got to become a prefect at school and I would be leading a team of mine to a big competition. In order to win that competition, my teacher wants us to be prepared so she decided to get us to start reading the newspaper daily because the competition tests us on general knowledge. I am the team's leader so that adds the pressure. **

**One of the reason for my 'not updating' is that my muse aka Owl keeps disappearing. Every time I am not on the computer, she presses on that she wants to make me update. When I log on to this site, she instantly disappears. I get these random urges to make a story and you can tell the results. Right now, I feel like I wanna do another take on the 'Superstar!Percabeth' thing. I blame the owl! ****The only story I will be updating daily is 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co writer so it'll be easier. **

**All I want you guys to do is hang on and don't forget about me or my stories. Maybe I'll do the occasional updates if I am up for it but just promise me that you'll still stay as my loyal reader. One of my greatest fears is that you'll get a wrong impression of me and ignore me. Seriously, I am self conscious. I love you guys so much but this is super important for my future. What's important for my future is important to you because I could get a meltdown and not update at all. **

**My spectacle's power has increased up to 550. So, I am taking a break from looking at the computer. By the way, I watched Pitch Perfect and it was hilarious. The songs were awesome. Back to the topic. **

**I PROMISE that I will update as soon as my exam week is over. Some good news is that the people taking the test will get to start the holidays a week earlier so I will give more updates by then. **

**You know, writing this is really making me sad because I can't give you joys through writing. Anyway, sorry if I've disappointed you, I never really wanted to but this thing comes. Heads up : In 2015, I have an exam that is more important. It will determine my future and which university to go to. So, by then, it'll probably be worse.**

**You guys should at least appreciate that I am at least telling you. Any other author would update after the longest time and then apologize but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want to leave you hanging. At least, there is hope that I might update. About a 10% chance in every month except for September and October. I appreciate that you guys will probably review and say good luck. **

**I have a challenge for you guys. **

**I want you guys to leave a review on October 4th, 2013 (my birthdate). That'll show me that you guys are still there for me and waiting. **

**Anyway, I have to go so see you next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Amy**


	3. Updating News 2

**Updating News 2**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this new one. **

**School started recently and the teachers were quick to tell us what we were going to go through for the year. My batch of friends are the last people to take that exam because the government found a 'better' way to educate the students. So, they have high expectations for us. Last year, only 99 people got straight As. That is lower when compared to the year before that where 101 people got straight As. My batch has 191 students so people want about more than 70% to pass. The teachers started with their usual lines, "You all know that you are the last batch to take this exam, right ?" Honestly, does that make us feel better ? No! We feel more pressured. **

**Then, my Life Studies or whatever you call the subject where you study about the basic skills for survival in life like sewing and cooking; told us about the projects we had to do. We had to do electronics and also build a wooden stationary case. Problem is, we have to finish before July and the results must be beautiful because the critics are really cranky. Plus, it is like 40% of our marks for the exam. Then, our trial is in August. Our real exam is in October. I have a monthly exam in March and June. Plus, prefect duty is getting more serious because my history teacher is also the teacher who deals with the prefects and discipline stuff. Basically, when she walked into the class, she expected us to be more polite and have manners. She also asked us what we often heard about her.**

**A kid in my class said that people described her as strict. And then, the teacher asked me. Conversation went like this :**

**T: So, Amy; what have you heard about me?**

**Me: Um *tries to remember what I heard when seniors told me about this teacher.* They told me that you are a great teacher.**

**T: So, that's suppose to be a compliment ? *class starts to smile bit by bit***

**Me: Yes. But the seniors also told me that you were into politics. **

**T: That's because our topic has politics.**

**Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that. Luckily, my little line broke the ice between us (the class) and the teacher. **

**So, yeah. I really have to devote my time to school and I don't know when I'll be updating. Also, I have this little idea bunny which keeps popping up. Spoiler: You'll see another Stardom!Percabeth story from me after October. **

**So, to the little guest reviewer on my Rise of The Guardians (PJO) story; report what you want. But let me tell you this, if you are hell-bent into being a goody two shoes on this site, I suggest you comment on a lot of other stories like mine. I mean, there are thousands of stories on this site who leave author's notes as a chapter or do a PJO version of a story. Why not report them too ? Why stalk mine ? At least I am nice enough to delete the author's note when I want to post a new story chapter. By the way, if you can report me of doing something like that, then just tell me your username. If you aren't a chicken, you won't be afraid to reveal who you are. I am merely adapting the story to the PJO fandom. It is not a crossover because Jack Frost and Percy Jackson did not meet. I merged them together so technically, it is not a crossover, I will change the plot line a bit. It's not like FF would get sued or anything. **

**Sorry but I needed to get that off of my chest. **

**Just remember after 2015, I will update more because I will have graduated already. Just 2 more years guys...**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
